dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KCER-DT3
CER Two (known on-air as CER2 or CER2 HD until 2015) is a commercial-free digital television station broadcasting from the KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas, and is owned by KCER Media (a division of Laserium Holdings), it launched on June 5th, 2011. Unlike the commercial CER2 channel and the South Korean commercial television network CBN, and like the cable/satellite channel ARTV, CER Two is a 24-hour ad-free entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of un-interrupted programming from foreign and domestic broadcasters like the BBC, ABC Television, and other international networks along with originally-produced entertainment programming, the latest entertainment and music news, movie and TV previews, up-to-the-minute news and weather, the hottest videos and trends, live traffic reports and stock markets, road closings, festival and event closings, delays, and cancellations, movie reviews, sports news/highlights and live scores, the latest broadcast and cable TV listings and scheduling information, and the most up-to-date travel forecasts and conditions along with airport delays when available. CER Two is also seen on cable TV across Saline County, and on the digital subchannels of both KCER-TV (channel 42.3), Johnson and Friends 24/7 (channel 42.4) and KWAB-TV (channel 22.1). 2011-2013 In 2011, CER2 was SD 4:3 format, but starting 2012, its now HD 16:9. 2013-2015 (primary) As a part of KCER rebrand, launched in Febuary 2013, the font of "CER" is kept, the font of "2" is changed to same font of the main channel, KCER, and the shape changed to the circle. The logo was done with Landor and Tom Geismar, and the idents were done in Pentagon, it is still used by CER Two as its secondary logo alongside its 2015 logo on its idents. On August 1, 2014, CER2's signal was uplinked to national availability in the USA via a satellite, coverting CER2 from a small digital TV station in Benton to a nationwide digital station serving all 50 states of the USA. On September 1st, 2015, in preparation for the launch of CER2's new commercial channel in South Korea called CBN, CJ E&M along with Turner Broadcasting System decided to rename CER2 to Prime TV, to reflect its focus on international programming from its new acquisitions. In response, KCER Media decided to create a new channel called "CER Two" (known on the air as CER2) in order to offer new un-interrupted original programming for the station including scripted drama and comedy series which will be produced by CER2's new television production division called "CER2 Studios" along with new original TV movies produced for the station by the new original motion pictures division called "CER2 Scene". October 2015 - present (secondary) In October 2015, CER2 offers a new look and logo, but it is only used for its Nightscreen service and testcard. Early October 2015 - present In Early-October 2015, CER2 split into two networks, "Prime TV" and "CER Two" with a new look and logo, along with a new graphics package to be designed by graphics company Pentagon. Despite the rebranding of the station, it will remain to offer the CER2 brand and the 2013 logo on the CER2 Digital Networks suite. On April 11th, 2016, CER Two moved to KCER-DT 42.3 due to the launch of City America, this will move KCER Now to KCEZ-DT 53.2 as of this date. For idents and promos see CER Two/Others, and for voiceover-free kaleidoscope promos for cartoons see CER Two/Cartoon kaleidoscope promos. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional Television networks Category:KCER Media Category:KCER-TV Category:KWAB-TV